Golden Globe Awards
For other meanings see Golden Globe (disambiguation). The Golden Globe Awards are presented annually by the Hollywood Foreign Press Association (HFPA) to recognize outstanding achievements in the entertainment industry, both domestic and foreign, and to focus wide public attention upon the best in motion pictures and television. The formal ceremony and dinner at which the awards are presented is a major part of the film industry's awards season, which culminates each year with the Academy Awards. The 1st Golden Globe Awards were held in January 1944 at the 20th Century Fox studios in Los Angeles. The 66th Golden Globe Awards, honoring the best in film and television for 2008, were presented on January 11, 2009 at the Beverly Hilton Hotel in Beverly Hills, California, where they have been held annually since 1961.Butler, Don. "Beverly Hilton recaptures lustre of its glory days", Regina Leader-Post, May 9, 2008. Accessed January 28, 2009. "And the Golden Globe Awards have been handed out in its swanky International Ballroom since 1961." Ceremony The broadcast of the Golden Globe Awards, telecast to more than 150 countries worldwide, generally ranks as the third most-watched awards show each year, behind only the Oscars and the Grammy Awards. Unlike the Oscars, the Grammys and the Emmy Awards, the Golden Globe Awards is one of two major Hollywood awards ceremonies, the other being the Screen Actors Guild Awards, that does not have a regular host; there is a different presenter every year, who introduces the ceremony at the beginning of the broadcast. But like the Oscars and Emmys, the awards are based on critical reviews and the winners are handpicked by the heads of entertainment. History The first Golden Globe Awards were held in 1944, at the 20th Century Fox studios. It has since been held annually, at various locations. Throughout the next decade, it was held at the Beverly Hills Hotel, and the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel. In 1950, the Hollywood Foreign Press Association made the decision to establish a special award that recognizes outstanding contributions to the entertainment industry. To give importance to the award and recognize its subject as an international figure in the entertainment industry, the initial award was presented to director and producer Cecil B. DeMille. The official name of the award thus became the Cecil B. DeMille Award. In 1963, the Miss Golden Globe concept was introduced. In its inaugural year there were two Miss Golden Globes, one for film and one for television. They were respectively, Eva Six of Beach Party and Operation Bikini, and Donna Douglas. In 1964, national telecast was distributed through a special segment on The Andy Williams Show. Recognizing the impact that animated films have had on the industry, in 2006, the Hollywood Foreign Press Association announced that a Golden Globe would be awarded for the Best Animated Feature at the 64th Annual Golden Globe Awards. The awards show income has enabled the Hollywood Foreign Press Association to donate millions of dollars to entertainment-related charities, as well as funding scholarships and other programs for future film and television professionals. 2008 disruption On January 7, 2008, it was announced that due to the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, the 65th Golden Globe Awards would not be telecast live. The ceremony was faced with a threat by striking writers to picket the event and by actors, threatening to boycott the ceremony, rather than cross picket lines. The Hollywood Foreign Press Association was forced to adopt another approach for the broadcast. NBC originally had exclusive broadcast rights to the ceremonies, but on January 11, HFPA President Jorge Camara announced there would be no restrictions placed on media outlets covering the January 13 press conference, announcing the winners at 6:00pm PST. As a result, E!, CNN, the TV Guide Network and KNBC-TV, the network's Los Angeles O&O, aired the 31-minute event, emanating from the Grand Ballroom of the Beverly Hilton Hotel live, leaving NBC to fill the hour from 9:00–10:00pm ET with announcements, made after-the-fact by Access Hollywood hosts Billy Bush and Nancy O'Dell. The remaining hours of programming, set aside for the ceremonies by the network, were filled with a special two-hour edition of Dateline, hosted by Matt Lauer, that included film clips, interviews with some of the nominees and commentary from comedienne Kathy Griffin and the panelists from Football Night in America. Award categories Motion picture awards * Best Motion Picture – Drama * Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy * Best Director * Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama * Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy * Best Actress – Motion Picture Drama * Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy * Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture * Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture * Best Screenplay * Best Original Score * Best Original Song * Best Foreign Language Film * Motion Picture Promoting International Understanding (1945-63) * Best Animated Feature Film (2006–present) * Cecil B. DeMille Award for Lifetime Achievement in Motion Pictures Television awards Awarded since 1956: * Best Drama Series * Best Comedy Series * Best Actor in a Television Drama Series * Best Actor in a Television Comedy Series * Best Actress in a Television Drama Series * Best Actress in a Television Comedy Series * Best Mini-Series or Motion Picture made for Television * Best Actor in a Mini-Series or Motion Picture made for Television * Best Actress in a Mini-Series or Motion Picture made for Television * Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture made for Television * Best Supporting Actress in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture made for Television Retired awards * Best Documentary Film • Last awarded in 1977 at the 34th Golden Globe Awards * Best English-Language Foreign Film This award allowed British films, such as Laurence Olivier's Hamlet, which was of course made in English, to be given their own category * New Star of the Year – Actor • Last awarded in 1983 at the 40th Golden Globe Awards * New Star of the Year – Actress • Last awarded in 1983 at the 40th Golden Globe Awards * Henrietta Award (World Film Favorite – Female) • Awarded from 1950 to 1979Listing of Henrietta Award winners * Henrietta Award (World Film Favorite – Male) • Awarded from 1950 to 1979 Performers with the most Golden Globes Meryl Streep, Angela Lansbury and Jack Nicholson hold the record for the most Golden Globe wins with six each. Meryl Streep holds the record for most nominations with twenty-five(as of the 2010 nominations) and Jack Lemmon is second with twenty-two. However, including special awards, such as the Henrietta Award - World Film Favorite Actor/Actress or Cecil B. DeMille Award, Barbra Streisand would win with 11 awards and behind her, Jack Nicholson, with seven. Only four actresses have won two acting awards in the same year: *Sigourney Weaver (1989) **Best Actress – Motion Picture Drama, Gorillas in the Mist: The Story of Dian Fossey **Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture, Working Girl *Joan Plowright (1993) **Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture, Enchanted April **Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film, Stalin *Helen Mirren (2007) **Best Actress – Motion Picture Drama, The Queen **Best Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film, Elizabeth I *Kate Winslet (2009) **Best Actress – Motion Picture Drama, Revolutionary Road **Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture, The Reader Controversy Pia Zadora won a Golden Globe in 1981 in the category "Newcomer-of-the-Year" for her performance in Butterfly.http://www.imdb.com/Sections/Awards/Golden_Globes_USA/1982 There were accusations that the Foreign Press Association members had been bought off. Pia's husband, multimillionaire Meshulam Riklis flew voting members to his casino, the Riviera Hotel in Las Vegas, which gives the appearance that they voted for Zadora to repay this. Riklis also invited voting members to his house for a lavish lunch, and a showing of the film. He also spent lavishly on advertising. Additionally the film had not been released at the time of the awards,http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0082122/ which should have made her ineligible for an award.http://cdn.goldenglobes.org/resources/FF-rules_66.pdf See also * List of Black Golden Globe winners and nominees * List of Golden Globe Awards ceremonies * List of Golden Globe Awards winners * List of Golden Globe Award winning films * 66th Golden Globe Awards References External links * Hollywood Foreign Press Association * Awards listing at the Internet Movie Database Category:Golden Globe Awards Category:American film awards Category:American television awards Category:Awards established in 1944 Category:NBC network shows Category:TBS network shows ar:غولدن غلوب az:Qızıl Qlobus bn:গোল্ডেন গ্লোব পুরস্কার be-x-old:Залаты Глёбус bs:Zlatni globus bg:Награда Златен глобус ca:Premi Globus d'Or cs:Zlatý glóbus co:Golden Globe cy:Golden Globes da:Golden Globe de:Golden Globe Award et:Kuldgloobus el:Χρυσές Σφαίρες es:Premios Globo de Oro eo:Premio Ora Globo eu:Urrezko Globo Sariak fa:جایزه گلدن گلوب fr:Golden Globes gl:Premios Globo de Ouro ko:골든 글로브상 hi:गोल्डेन ग्लोब पुरस्कार hr:Zlatni globus id:Golden Globe Award it:Premio Golden Globe he:פרס גלובוס הזהב ka:ოქროს გლობუსი sw:Golden Globe lv:Zelta Globusa balva lt:Auksinis gaublys hu:Golden Globe-díj mk:Златен глобус ml:ഗോള്‍ഡന്‍ ഗ്ലോബ് പുരസ്കാരം mr:गोल्डन ग्लोब पुरस्कार nl:Golden Globe ja:ゴールデングローブ賞 no:Golden Globe-prisene nds:Golden Globe pl:Złoty Glob pt:Golden Globe Awards ro:Premiile Globul de Aur ru:Золотой глобус sq:Golden Globe simple:Golden Globe Award sr:Награда Златни глобус sh:Zlatni globus fi:Golden Globe sv:Golden Globe Award ta:கோல்டன் குளோப் விருது th:รางวัลลูกโลกทองคำ tr:Altın Küre Ödülleri uk:Золотий глобус vi:Giải Quả cầu vàng wuu:金球奖 zh:金球獎 (影視獎項)